Stealth kills
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |related = Mist, Combat (BO2)}} Stealth Kills were a game mechanic featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' based on the Mist Dark Gift . Kain was given his first lesson on Stealth Kills by Umah's tutorial in Chapter 1: The Slums, when he was first introduced to the Mist Dark Gift Umah: "Much of your former power, Kain, has been weakened during your long hibernation. But you yet retain a single Dark Gift. The Mist you see here can be used to your advantage. You have the ability to assume a Mist Form, and become nearly invisible. You can move silently to bring down your prey from behind. At times when you are outnumbered, look for mist from which to kill your enemies silently. If you are pursued, you can hide in Mist to escape. Now, use this Gift to kill those before you in the cemetery. I will let you continue when the deed is done." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Transcript. " Each vampire has his or her own special power: yours is the Mist.//Mist can only be used in an area where fog covers the ground...like here, for instance. Hold the Dark Gift Menu button and use the right analog stick to select Mist from your Dark Gift inventory.//Walk down the steps to the checkpoint and press the Dark Gift button while standing in the fog. As long as you remain in the fog, your Mist power will make you invisible to most enemies. Just don't try to perform any moves such as attacking or blood sucking."//'Hold (Dark Gift menu) and select Stealth, Press (Dark Gift) to enter Stealth in Mist, Hold (Autoface) and press (action) to Stealth Kill.' "Test your stealth abilities by sneaking up on an enemy to the right. Press and hold the Auto-target button to lock on the Thief with his back towards you. Look for a skull icon to appear over his head. When you see this, you can perform a one-hit kill by pressing the Attack button." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 11.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. As with the usage of Mist in Blood Omen 2, Kain could use floor-hugging vapour to hide his presence and enable him to sneak up on enemies from behind; when autofaced, a skull icon would appear above the target's head, and Kain would perform a quick (and often gory) one hit kill Mist "Kain has the abilitiy to assume a mist form and become nearly invisible. While standing in a low level of mist, press the (Dark Gift) button to enter Mist form and sneak up on your enemies from behind. If Kain sneaks up behind an enemy whilst in mist form and enters autoface mode, a skull graphic will appear above the enemy's head. When this happens, press the (Action) or left analogue stick toward the enemy + the (Action) button to execute one of Kain's special Stealth Kills. You can also use Mist form to escape from a group of pursuing enemies. However, if you move Kain in front of an enemy, it will sense Kain and attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg14 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Certain enemies, notably the Sarafan Glyph guards and Glyph knights had special armour that could detect a vampire nearby - they weren't able to see Kain (unless he moved directly in front of them), but it did make stealth kills much harder to perform upon them, if not impossible "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Glyph Guard: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site Glyph Knight: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Knights on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site Types of Stealth Kill Stealth Kills varied depending upon the weapon that Kain was holding and each 'weapon' had two Stealth Kills (one using just the "action button", the other combining the "action button" with the "direction buttons"). Stealth Kill.jpg|Claws Moves - Stealth Kills - Heart Rip Hylden Scientist.jpg|Claws Moves - Stealth Kills - Neck Crank BO2-Club-SK1.png|Club Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-Club-SK2.png|Club Moves - Stealth Kills - Downward Smash BO2-SSword-SK1.png|Dagger Moves - Stealth Kills - Throat Slit BO2-SSword-SK2.png|Dagger Moves - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-LSword-SK2.png|Long Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - Abdomen Slice BO2-LSword-SK1.png|Long Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-Scepter-SK1.png|Scepter Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-Scepter-SK2.png|Scepter Moves - Stealth Kills - Downward Smash BO2-LAxe-SK1.png|Long Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-LAxe-SK2.png|Long Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Jumping Downward Smash BO2-HSword-SK1.png|Broadsword Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-HSword-SK2.png|Broadsword Moves - Stealth Kills - Jumping Downward Smash BO2-DBS-SK1.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - Spinning Backwards Stab Hylden Warrior 12.jpg|D.B.Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-Scimitar-SK1.png|Scimitar Moves - Stealth Kills - Abdomen Slice BO2-Scimitar-SK2.png|Scimitar - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-SAxe-SK1.png|Short Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-SAxe-SK2.png|Short Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Downward Smash BO2-Cutlass-SK1.png|Cutlass Moves - Stealth Kills - Abdomen Slice BO2-Cutlass-SK2.png|Cutlass Moves - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-Reaver-SK1.png|BO2 Soul Reaver Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-Reaver-SK2.png|BO2 Soul Reaver Moves - Stealth Kills - Jumping Downward Smash Notes *The mist form was not originally to have been in Blood Omen 2, which instead would have featured a 'Stealth ' Dark Gift which enabled stealth kills anywhere, it is likely this was changed to the classic Mist ability for issues of balance. Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). " Each vampire has his or her own special power: yours is the Mist.//Mist can only be used in an area where fog covers the ground...like here, for instance. Hold the Dark Gift Menu button and use the right analog stick to select Mist from your Dark Gift inventory.//Walk down the steps to the checkpoint and press the Dark Gift button while standing in the fog. As long as you remain in the fog, your Mist power will make you invisible to most enemies. Just don't try to perform any moves such as attacking or blood sucking."//'Hold (Dark Gift menu) and select Stealth, Press (Dark Gift) to enter Stealth in Mist, Hold (Autoface) and press (action) to Stealth Kill.' "Test your stealth abilities by sneaking up on an enemy to the right. Press and hold the Auto-target button to lock on the Thief with his back towards you. Look for a skull icon to appear over his head. When you see this, you can perform a one-hit kill by pressing the Attack button." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 11.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 *Similar weapon variants, as well as sharing moves in common, tend to share the same stealth kills - 'Instant Kill' weapons (The Broadsword , Long Axe and Soul Reaver) have a Decapitation and a Jumping Downward Smash Stealth Kill; Club Variants (The Club and Scepter) have a Decapitation and Downward Smash Stealth Kill (a stealth-kill moveset shared by the Short Axe); and Long Sword Variants (the Long Sword, Cutlass and Scimitar) have an Abdomen Slice and a 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab . *The only weapon whose moveset and stealth kills are unknown is the Leaf Bladed Sword Behind the Scenes at The Deviceon the Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. As the leaf bladed sword is suspected to be a long-sword variant (hinted at by its debug title) it may be that it also has the Abdomen Slice/'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab Stealth Kills of the other long sword variants . See Also *Mist * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms Category:Blood Omen 2 Environment